July 2019 Update
The July 2019 Update is a minor update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Thursday, July 11, 2019.Community Transmission — July 2019 Update Opening comments Incoming transmission! We have a small update that is scheduled to be released for Star Wars™ Battlefront™ II tomorrow, on July 11th. Within this update, we will be including Milestones for both the Droideka and TX-130 __________________________________________________________________________________ Droideka Milestones Name: Becoming the Droideka Description: Play as the Droideka for 10 minutes Name: On a Roll Description: Spend 10 minutes in Wheel Form at high speed as the Droideka __________________________________________________________________________________ TX-130 Milestones Name: Trying the TX-130 Description: Play as the TX-130 for 10 minutes Name: Charged and Ready Description: Deal 10,000 damage to enemy vehicles using the TX-130 __________________________________________________________________________________ Additionally, in this update we will be introducing an option to purchase the 212th Recon Division, 41st Scout Battalion, 501st - Phase I, and Coruscant Guard - Phase I with Crystals. These bundles will have a 50% reduction over the individual appearance costs, meaning the 212th are available for 1,000 crystals, the 41st for 2,000 crystals and the 501st and the Coruscant Guard will be available for 300 crystals. A number of fixes, tweaks, and improvements will also be implemented in this update. For full details, see below. As we mentioned back at EA Play, there will be no content update this month. It will be business as usual in August when we’ll be back with not only the next content update but all the details on what's in store for Star Wars Battlefront II throughout the rest of 2019. We hope you all have an incredible summer! — The Star Wars Battlefront II team Patch notes New content Quality of Life *Added new Community Quests to take place over July. The new quests will unlock animated Victory Poses and new Voice Lines for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Darth Maul, and General Grievous. *Added new Phase I Trooper bundles for all Legions. *Fixed an issue where a round on Starfighter Assault and Hero Showdown could begin and end without the player number criteria having been successfully met. Heroes and Villains *Fixed a visual issue where impact VFX would incorrectly trigger, when playing as Vader and attacking while holding the Block button. *Fixed an issue where Vader’s Lightsaber would stop being visible when switching the lightsaber off before throwing it against an opponent. *Visual tech animation improvements to the chestplate of the General Kenobi appearance. *Fixed an issue where sprinting or dashing while Count Dooku’s Duelist ability was active, would reset the ability’s animation speed. *Community Request: Changed Finn’s Covert Leader Star Card to take effect whenever Finn defeats an enemy. *Community Request: Obi-Wan Kenobi is now immune to enemy Force abilities while performing All-Out Push. Reinforcements and Vehicle *Fixed a visual issue where the Droideka's energy shield would not be visible when in the Squad Spawn screen, after joining a game already in progress. *Added Milestones for the Droideka and TX-130. *Fixed an issue where the AT-ST could occasionally defeat heroes in one-shot. Misc *Fixed an issue where the weapon would occasionally disappear after combat rolling and shooting at the same time, when in first-person view. Known Issues *Because of an issue that came up late in the process, the “Charged and Ready” Milestone is not accurately tracking dealt damage. The issue will be resolved in the next update. *Kylo Ren’s Pull ability can still interrupt Obi-Wan’s All-Out Push. This will be changed in the next update. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)